Academy on Monroe Island
by Dem0nFl0wer
Summary: 1x2x1. A somewhat-more-than routine mission goes horrificly wrong when the gundam pilots go to investigate rumored bio-weapons at an Oz base. (incomplete)


The Academy on Monroe Island  
Prologue: Characters and Setting  
  
* * *  
  
To: 01  
  
Re: mission parameters 05.13.195  
Join pilots 02, 03, and 04 to infiltrate Holton Arms Academy. Suspected Oz research and development on biological warfare methods in nearby lab. If suspicions confirmed, destroy all evidence of lab.   
  
* * *  
  
"It's suspicious. Four new boys entering the academy at the same time? All in the same grade? And why do all four of us have to go anyway...it seems like overkill for a mission like this."  
  
Heero Yuy turned in his chair to eye the boy at his side wearily. "Do your homework, Maxwell. Holton Arms is just finishing their academic school year. We'll be enrolling as four of about fifty new students for the summer term. Nothing suspicious about it. It would also do you well to follow your orders, instead of questioning them."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Leave it to Heero to completely ignore him until he questioned the mission, than suddenly get all verbose. Typical. He was looking forward to meeting up with Quatre and Trowa, at least then he would have some real company. Trowa, although just as silent, wasn't nearly as hostile as Heero. "Fine. Wake me when we get there."  
  
"We're already here."  
  
"Well...damn." Duo sighed and pushed himself up from his seat, making his way back to where the gundams were stored. "Distance to the academy?"  
  
"Ten miles."  
  
Duo nodded. They would ditch the shuttle, take their gundams closer to Holton Arms, and secure them somewhere inconspicuous. Duo bounded over to his mecha, petting the hatch lovingly for a split second before opening it and making his way inside. As he turned on Deathscythe there was a short hiss, and then Heero's voice came out through the audio link.  
  
"Hide deathscythe close to point A." A map appeared on the video link, and Duo saw that Point A was a port along the mainland. "We'll rendez-vous there with 03 and 04, then take a boat with the other students to Monroe Island."  
  
The links were then cut off, and Zero disappeared out the back of the shuttle. Monroe Island, Duo assumed, was where the academy was. "Well, I better get my ass in gear then."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Quatre made his way through the other boys, smiling as he clutched his suitcase to his hand. Every one was being very nice, no doubt eager to make new friends for the summer, and he could have easily joined into one of their groups if he weren't looking for some specific people of his own. Suddenly, a hand clapped him on the back, and he turned around to see a boy with laughing violet eyes.  
  
"Hey, there," the boy said, holding out his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell. And you are?"  
  
Quatre smiled, relieved, as he took the boy's hand. "Quatre Raberba."  
  
The other boys' names were common enough that they could use them while going incognito at these schools, but a name like Winner attracted all sorts of attention. Quatre had decided to forego his real last name and use his middle name in its place. The two boys walked amiably to the shade of some nearby trees, no one noticing that they had walked out of earshot.  
  
"Have you seen any of the others?" Quatre asked, voice in a low whisper.  
  
"I came with Heero. We ran into each other at the shuttle port when we were leaving to get here. Strange coincidence, us always running into each other, ne?" Duo took off his cap, scratching his head in concentration, as he watched for the missing pilots to show up. "I'm surprised he didn't beat me here."  
  
Suddenly, Quatre's whole countenance brightened, and Duo looked towards where he was staring. It was Trowa. Figured.  
  
"Hey," said Duo, "what do you say we go make another friend?"  
  
The two bounded over to where their comrade was standing silently, greeting him with identical grins.  
  
"Hello, friend," Quatre beamed, "My name is Quatre Raberba, and this is my Duo Maxwell. And you are?"  
  
"Trowa, Trowa Barton." He gave a curt nod at both boys, than at Heero as he made his way into the group.  
  
Just then an intellectual, if somewhat dowdy, looking man made his way to the front of the crowd. His hair was a shaggy mop of mouse brown, and silver framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing the quintessential tweed professor's jacket with leather patches on the elbows.  
  
"Boys," the man said, and instantly all the attention was turned on him. "My name is Dr. Aaron Givings, and I'm the headmaster of Holten Arms. I am pleased to welcome you to this prestigious academy, as I'm sure all of you have worked hard to merit your admission here."  
  
Duo snorted again as Givings waxed philosophic on his precious academy. All these private schools were the same, elite dumping grounds for those with enough money.  
  
"...if you could all proceed onto the yacht, we can make our way to Monroe island."  
  
At that remark, the boys filed slowly onto the awaiting boat, greeting Givings as they made their way on. Heero merely grunted as he passed by the man. He was secretly glad that this was an all boys school, as that meant there would be no girls to fawn over Duo. Turning around, though, he noticed several boys trying to start a conversation with the long haired boy. It figured...Duo was an equal opportunity flirt.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Duo smiled beautifically at the boy in front of him. "So you've attended this school before."  
  
The boy, Duo thought his name was Nathan, nodded. He was a little flushed, surprised that Duo was actually paying attention to him, but he wasn't going to question it. He brushed his longish black hair out of gray eyes and responded. "Um hmm. I just finished my freshman year here. But the regular academic year isn't taught here, it's taught on the mainland."  
  
"Oh? Why is that?" Kawaii, Duo thought, as the boy flustered in his attentions.   
  
"Well, the building on the island used to be used as the main school, but as the classes got bigger each year they had to find bigger facilities. So they moved to the mainland, and use this place for summer term."  
  
"That's what they tell you," another boy interrupted. Duo turned slightly, finding himself two inches away from a knowing smirk, offset by tan skin and wisping trails of darkened gold hair. "Joseph Stephens. Call me Joe."  
  
Duo smiled as Nathan frowned. "So what's the real scoop?"  
  
Joe leaned forward slightly, and Duo could feel their breath co-mingling. This mission could be interesting after all. Joe's green eyes glinted slightly, and Duo was reminded of a cat. "Well, rumor has it the place is haunted. Kids won't stick around for more than a few months."  
  
Duo chuckled, than saw that Nathan was a little pale. "You don't believe that, do you?"  
  
Nathan shrugged. "I've heard stories."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Any one care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Well," Joe leaned back on the railing, waving a hand in dismissal. "There are various rumors. School burned down, taking every one with it, a murderer snuck onto the island, there was an outbreak of consumption..."  
  
"Tuberculosis."  
  
Joe smiled. "Right. Really, it could have been all of the above. The academy's certainly old enough."  
  
"Do you believe it?" Duo asked curiously, noting the glint that returned to Joe's eyes.  
  
"Nah, I'm just trying to scare new recruits into my bed."  
  
Duo had to laugh at that. "Does it work?"  
  
"I guess we'll find out."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Quatre opened his mouth to ask Heero a question, then thought better of it and settled against the railing. Heero didn't look like he was in the best mood right now. Not that Heero ever looked like he was in a good mood...it's just that the boy looked like he was brooding more than usual. Looking towards the direction Heero was staring, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Trowa was looking out for a first glimpse of the island, probably trying to find the lab as well, and Duo was busy being Duo. 'Gathering information', as Duo called it, when Heero would start going on the offensive over his social nature. Maybe Heero was just having a bad day.  
  
Quatre made his way towards the main cabin, where he was sure Dr. Givings would be. He knocked on the door and let himself in as a voice bellowed out, surprised when he stepped inside and said voice's owner was obviously not the headmaster.  
  
"Oh," Quatre said, smiling, "I'm sorry. I was just looking for Dr. Givings."  
  
The man standing there smiled back at the boy, although it was a somewhat insincere in its execution. He was a slightly stocky man, dressed in a thin white button down shirt and khakis. Short brown hair was swept back from his face with gel, and stubble decorated the peak of his chin. "Dr. Givings is taking his private yacht. Maybe I can help you. My name is Dr. Tori, and I'm the counselor."  
  
"Well, I know that Monroe Island is very isolated, but I was wondering if there were any internship opportunities available in the area. Something for some one who was maybe scientifically minded." Quatre knew there weren't any scientific facilities anywhere near the island, save the research and development lab. If there was a way he could get inside it he could investigate the rumors of biological testing without arising much suspicion.   
  
Dr. Tori studied him for a minute, before carefully answering. "There may be a...an opportunity, nearby, yes. Why don't I make some calls and see what I can do for you."  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said, before smiling and stepping out. If Tori was good on his word the mission would go a lot more smoothly...but for some reason, the man just didn't settle well within Quatre's mind.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"It's not as picturesque as I had imagined," Duo looked over to see Heero's response, but the boy was busy staring off into the horizon. No doubt trying to locate their target. "Fine, man, just go ahead and ignore me."  
  
Duo went back to watching as the boat approached the island. It was green, and small, Duo estimated that it would take maybe an hour to walk around its circumference. Trees decorated its perimeter, long branches wisping down to meet the ground. The whole thing looked rather swampy. In a clearing in the middl of the island stood a large colonial house, more like mansion, painted in whites and reds. Behind that was uncleared wildlife, forest or swamp Duo wasn't entirely sure. The boat came to a stop with a thump, and one of the crewman started to dock the boat as a man came out of the cabin.  
  
"Everyone," he shouted, "please pay attention. My name is Dr. Tori, and I am the summer counselor here at Holton Arms. My first order of business is to announce room assignments."  
  
There was a collective groan from the audience, who had made their friends and hoped they would be able to choose their own roommates.  
  
"Now, I'm sure every one will make the best of the situation."  
  
Duo listened as Tori announced the assignments, hoping that random rooming would work in their favor. Trowa, lucky him, was assigned a single. Unfortunately, that meant Quatre had to share a room with somebody, and that somebody happened to be Nathan. Duo was only mildly surprised when he and Heero were paired together. It was as if fate were pairing them up...maybe he should just go ahead and sleep with the guy. Duo snickered. As if that was ever going to happen. He turned as Heero started to move, following the stoic boy off the boat.  
  
"Oh shit..." Duo winced as he stepped off the boat only to sink an inch into the mud. He lifted a boot, flinching at the brown slime that caked it and the sulfur smell wafting to his nose. He heard some one laughing, and turned around to face Joe. "Something funny?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "I guess it depends on your perspective."  
  
"I guess." Duo faced forward, frowning as he saw Heero glaring at him. Ass. "Looks like my roommie's waiting for me...I'll catch you later, okay? Ja ne."  
  
Duo looked back and waved at Joe as he ran to catch up to Heero. As he was turning his head back a movement caught his eye, and he slowed down momentarily, looking at where the island met the water. He had sworn he saw something moving into the water...but from the sound and amount of the water displacement, it was too large to be anything that lived in the area. Filing the instance away for future reference, Duo hurried to join Heero, still glaring from his stationary position.  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo frowned as Heero only turned and walked away. What was that guy's problem, anyway?  
  



End file.
